Kratos
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: The time has come for Ironhide and Ratchet's new Sparkling to be born.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! As promised here is the sequel to 'Something is missing', enjoy! =D

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Love_" Emotions through the Bond.

Ironhide was sitting under the oak tree at his Charge's house, he smiled when he felt his Sparkling kick. Three months had gone by and tomorrow their Sparkling was going to be brought into the world, they had found out the gender of the Sparkling when Ironhide had entered the second stage of Gestation which was when the Sparkling was beginning to develop in 'Hide's Gestation Chamber. He was now in the third stage of Gestation which was when the little Spark that had been revolving round the Carrier's Spark starts to travel down the Gestation tube to the body that had been developed in the second stage, when that happened Ironhide's water would break and the contractions would start. The only difference between human birth and Cybertronian birth was that the Sparkling came out of the abdomen.

Ironhide came out of his thoughts when he sensed someone approaching, he looked to his left and smiled when he saw his Charge "**Hey kid**" he greeted.

Rebecca smiled then sat down next to her Guardian's left leg "Hey 'Hide" she greeted then nodded to Ironhide's abdomen "how's Kratos?"

The black mech smiled, that was the name he and Ratchet had decided to call their Sparkling. According to the internet 'Kratos' was the god of power and strength, so they had decided to call him that as he will be powerful and strong like his Carrier. "**He's doing fine kid**" he replied rubbing his abdomen affectionately "**been quite lively today**"

The girl smiled "Y'know you can't really tell that you're Sparked" she replied "the only way I can tell is from the shape of the bumper on your abdomen" which was true, the bumper on Ironhide's abdomen was a little out of shape.

Ironhide chuckled "**Unlike you humans**" he replied "**our abdomens don't expand that much when we're Sparked**"

The nineteen year old nodded "Can I have a feel?" she asked.

"**Sure**" 'Hide replied with a smile.

The girl smiled then climbed onto her Guardian's leg and slowly walked up to his abdomen, she slowly rubbed his abdomen and jerked her hand away when she felt a kick "Did that hurt?" she asked looking up at Ironhide.

The black mech chuckled "**It's fine kid**" he assured "**it didn't hurt, felt good actually**"

Rebecca nodded then cautiously put her hand back on her Guardian's abdomen, she felt the Sparkling kick again and smiled "He is lively today" she replied.

Ironhide smiled "**Yeah**" he replied "**he's probably eager to come out, but that won't be till tomorrow**"

The girl nodded then climbed down her Guardian's leg and sat down beside him again "Maybe we should go to base" she said looking thoughtful "I know the Sparkling isn't gonna be born till tomorrow, but what if your water breaks here?"

Ironhide looked thoughtful, his Charge had a point. What if his water did break here tomorrow? That would cause his Bondmate Ratchet to panic and he didn't want that "**You're right kid**" he replied "**I don't want to cause Ratch panic**" he slowly got to his feet "**so we'll stay the night at base, that ok?**"

Rebecca nodded then got to her feet "It'll be nice to see Ratch again" she replied with a smile.

The black mech smiled too "**Yes it will**" he replied then transformed down into his Alt mode which was a black GMC Topkick C4500 and opened his driver's side door, thankfully the Sparkling wouldn't be harmed if a Carrier transformed whilst in the third stage of Gestation.

The nineteen year old got in the driver's seat, she could feel the Sparkling under her "Are you sure I'm not harming the Sparkling by sitting on it?" Rebecca asked looking uncertain as she looked under her.

Ironhide chuckled "**No kid, it doesn't harm the Sparkling**" he replied securing his Charge and closing the door "**might feel a little uncomfortable for you though**"

Rebecca chuckled "Nah it feels fine" she replied "I'm used to it"

"**True**" 'Hide replied "**alright let's go, I can feel Ratchet's worry through the Bond**" and with that he set off for the Autobot base.

At the Autobot base Ratchet was indeed worried, he knew the Sparkling wasn't due to be born until tomorrow but that's not what worried him. What if Ironhide's water broke whilst he was at Rebecca's house? He hoped that his Bondmate had some common sense and came to base.

The Medic came out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar tugging at his Spark and smiled, his Bondmate was coming.

Ironhide stopped outside the base, he could feel Ratchet's _Relief_ through the Bond and knew that he must have felt the tugging at his Spark. He opened his driver's side door for his Charge to get out.

Rebecca got out then closed the door, when she was a few feet away her Guardian transformed into his Bipedal mode "Bet Ratchet's relieved that you're here" she said with a smile.

The black mech smiled "**Yes he is**" he replied "**I can feel his relief through the Bond**" he lowered his hand down to Rebecca's level "**c'mon, don't want to keep him waitin' any longer**"

The girl smiled then climbed onto his soft hand, she was lifted to his right shoulder.

Ironhide watched her crawl from his hand to the joint that was between his shoulder and neck and get comfortable.

"Onward" Rebecca said pointing forwards and giggling.

The old warrior chuckled then walked into the base, nobody was in the main part of the base "**Hm, everyone must be in their rooms**" he said more to himself than to his Charge.

He walked up the hallway to the third room on the right which had double metal doors that opened automatically to reveal Ratchet sitting on his stool looking half glad half relieved to see his Bondmate.

Ironhide smiled as he walked into the Med Bay and put his Charge on the worktop.

Rebecca scooted back from the edge and leant against the wall.

Ratchet smiled as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms round his Mate's mid-section.

The black mech smiled as he leaned down and wrapped his arms round the top of his Bondmate's arms and rested his head on his right shoulder.

The Medic smiled as he rested his head between Ironhide's shoulder and neck "**I've been worried about you 'Hide**" he said quietly then nuzzled his Mate's neck.

Ironhide lifted his helm and smiled at his Bondmate, he kissed his forehelm and straightened up a little so he could rest his chin on his Mate's helm.

Ratchet smiled as he rested his right Audio Receptor on his Bondmate's neck, he could hear as well as feel the fast pulse of Ironhide's Spark. But that was normal when a Cybertronian was Sparked, and the steady breathing of his Mate.

When the two Bondmates ended their embrace Ratchet looked down at Rebecca and smiled "**Hello Rebecca**" he greeted.

The girl smiled "Hey Ratch" she replied "I didn't spoil that moment did I?"

The Medic chuckled "**Wouldn't I have said that you spoiled the moment**" he replied.

Rebecca smirked "I guess" she replied.

Ironhide smirked as well then said to his Bondmate "**Say Ratch, have you been keeping my side of the Birth warm?**" he put an arm round his shoulders.

Ratchet smirked "**Yes I have**" he replied "**I presume you're staying the night**"

The black mech nodded "**Yeah**" he replied "**don't want my water breaking whilst I'm at Becky's, so we decided to stay the night**"

The Medic smiled, then he had a thought "**Where is Rebecca going to sleep?**" he asked.

Ironhide frowned "**I hadn't thought of that**" he replied then made a quiet 'hmmm', then he snapped his fingers "**I know where she can sleep**"

"Where?" Rebecca asked.

"**In Snowbird's room**" 'Hide replied "**she doesn't share a room with anyone, plus she has a human bed in there in case you do sleep here at base**"

The girl smiled, she considered Snowbird a big sister "I don't mind sleeping with Snowbird" she replied "we're like sisters, so we should be fine"

Ironhide smiled "**Good, that's settled then**" he said "**let's go find her**" he put his hand on the worktop palm up in front of his Charge.

Rebecca got to her feet and sat down on her Guardian's hand, she was lifted to his left shoulder. She crawled from Ironhide's hand to the joint that was between his shoulder and neck and got comfortable.

The two Bondmates walked out the med bay.

Snowbird was drawing in her quarters when the door to her room slid open, she turned in her seat and smiled when she saw her father Rebecca and Ratchet "**Hey guys**" she greeted then stood up and went over to give her father a hug.

Ironhide smiled as he knelt down, he lowered Rebecca to the ground then gave his daughter a hug.

Snowbird wrapped her arms round his neck "**You're here 'Hide**" she said "**I was worried you wasn't gonna come till tomorrow**"

The black mech chuckled "**I do have common sense y'know**" he replied.

The purple femme giggled, then she heard the Sparkling kick and smiled "**I see Kratos is eager to come out**" she said with a smirk.

Ironhide smiled then let go of his daughter "**Yeah**" he replied "**but he'll have to wait one more day**" he rose to his full height "**Snowbird Rebecca needs a room to stay in**, **can she stay in your room?**"

The purple femme smiled, she considered Rebecca a little sister. Even though strictly speaking they were the same age "**Of course she can**" she replied "**we'll have a great time**"

Rebecca smiled "Yeah we will" she said "we haven't had a girly chat in a while"

Snowbird chuckled "**No we haven't**" she replied.

Ironhide smiled "**Right we'll leave you pair to it then**" he replied "**we're off to see Windstorm**"

Ratchet smiled "**We'll see you later**" he said.

"See ya guys" Rebecca replied with a smile.

"**See you later**" Snowbird said "**and remember to take it easy 'Hide**"

'Hide chuckled "**I will**" he replied then he and Ratchet walked out her quarters.

Windstorm was reading a Datapad when his door slid open, he lowered his Datapad and smiled when he saw his father and Ironhide "**Hey Ratch, hey 'Hide**" he greeted.

"**Hello Windstorm**" Ratchet replied with a smile.

"**Hey kid**" 'Hide greeted a little out of breath.

The neon blue mech noticed how out of breath the black mech was "**Want to sit down 'Hide?**" he asked.

Ironhide was about to say he was fine, but when he saw the silent plea in his Bondmate's optics he nodded "**Sure**" he replied then sat down on Windstorm's bed, his Mate sat beside him.

"**So how is Kratos today?**" 'Wind asked.

"**He's been quite lively today**" 'Hide replied.

Windstorm chuckled "**He's probably eager to come out**" he said.

Ironhide chuckled "**Yeah**" he replied "**but he'll have to wait one more day, I'm lookin' forward to seein' how he'll look**"

"**Well if he's going to be strong like you 'Hide, I'd say he'll be like you**" the neon blue mech said.

"'**Wind has a point 'Hide**" Ratchet added "**he may look exactly like you and have your personality**"

"**Oh Primus**" Windstorm teased "**please don't tell me we're gonna have a mini bad tempered Ironhide running around the base**"

Ironhide gave the younger mech a mock glare "**Har har**" he replied with a smirk.

The neon blue mech laughed "**Sorry I couldn't help it**" he said.

The old warrior smiled "**I know you mean well kid**" he replied then stood up "**I need some Energon**"

Ratchet stood up as well "**Then let me get it**" he said.

Ironhide sighed "**Ratch no offense but I'm Sparked, I'm still able to move**" he replied.

The Medic sighed "**I know 'Hide**" he replied "**but at this stage you need as much rest as you can get, you've taken care of me when I've needed it most**" he put his hand on his Bondmate's shoulder "**now let me take care of you for when you need it most, which is now**"

'Hide had no comeback for that and smiled "**Alright**" he replied then gave his Mate a hug "**thanks Ratch**"

Ratchet smiled then hugged his Bondmate back "**No problem**" he said then let go "**now sit down**"

Ironhide nodded then sat down on Windstorm's bed again.

The Medic smiled then walked out his son's room to get his Mate some Energon.

"**Wow**" Windstorm said with a smirk "**you actually listened to him**"

'Hide gave the neon blue mech a mock glare "**I do listen**" he replied "**but Ratch has a point, I should be takin' it easy at this stage**"

'Wind nodded "**So I'll be like a big brother to Kratos won't I?**" he asked.

Ironhide nodded "**Yeah you will**" he replied "**so will Bumblebee, and Snowbird will be Kratos' big sister**"

Windstorm nodded "**And what about Rebecca?**" he asked.

"**Well I consider Rebecca a daughter as well**" 'Hide replied "**so she'll be like a big sister to him as well**"

The neon blue mech nodded, then he had a thought "**But what about Ratchet's Sire Protocols?**" he asked.

'Hide looked puzzled "**What about them?**" he asked.

"**Well me and Snowbird will be let in because I'm Ratchet's son and Snowbird is your daughter**" Windstorm replied "**but Rebecca and Bumblebee are your Charges, will they be let in?**"

Ironhide thought a moment "**Well Bee will as he's got a Guardian Charge Bond with me**" he replied "**and I think Rebecca might be let in, although I don't think she'd want to see me givin' birth**" he chuckled a little.

The neon blue mech chuckled.

Then the door slid open and Ratchet walked in with three cubes of Energon in his hands "**Here 'Hide**" he said handing his Bondmate a cube.

The black mech smiled as he took it "**Thanks Ratch**" he replied then took a swig of his Energon.

The Medic handed the other cube to his son "**Here Windstorm**" he said handing it to him.

Windstorm smiled as he took it "**Thanks Ratch**" he replied.

"**Me n' Windstorm was just talkin' about Sire protocols**" Ironhide said.

Ratch sat down beside his Mate "**Oh?**" he asked looking curious.

'Hide nodded "**Yeah, we were sayin' who might be let in**" he replied then took another swig of his Energon "**Windstorm and Snowbird are a definite as they're related to us, Bumblebee will be as well as he's my Charge**" he chuckled "**Rebecca is also my Charge but I doubt she'd want to see me givin' Birth**"

Ratchet chuckled "**You never know 'Hide**" he said "**she has been curious about Cybertronian Birth**" he took a swig of his Energon.

The black mech chuckled "**That's true**" he replied "**but actually seeing the birth may put her off of the idea of havin' her own kids**"

Windstorm laughed "**Well you won't know till you ask her 'Hide**" he replied.

Ironhide chuckled "**True**" he said "**but at the end of the day it's up to Rebecca, if she doesn't want to see it I'm not gonna hold a grudge about it**"

Ratchet smiled and nodded "**Neither will I**" he replied.

'Hide smiled.

The next day arrived and Ratchet was nervous, their Sparkling was going to be born today and he hoped nothing went wrong. He sighed as he stood by the window of his and Ironhide's quarters, ideally he shouldn't be nervous as he had seen his previous Bondmate Firestar give Birth to Windstorm. And he had experienced enough births to put Optimus' age to shame, he felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap round his midsection and smiled a little as he placed his hands on top of his Bondmate's.

Ironhide leaned in so his head was next to his Mate's "**Hey, you ok?**" he asked softly.

The Medic sighed softly "**You should be resting**" he scolded softly leaning his head against his Bondmate's.

"**I've been resting all morning**" 'Hide replied softly "**now c'mon, tell me what's up**"

Ratchet sighed "**I'm just nervous**" he replied "**but I shouldn't because I've experienced enough births to put Optimus' age to shame**"

'Hide chuckled "**Yes, but you've only experienced havin' your own Sparkling once**" he said "**this is only your second time**"

The florescent lime green mech smiled a little, his Bondmate had made a good point "**True**" he replied then turned round to face him "**how are you feeling?**" he couldn't feel 'Hide's emotions because he had closed their Bond, he had done the same with Snowbird and Bumblebee so none of them would feel his pain when he gave birth to the Sparkling.

Ironhide shrugged "**I feel ok**" he replied "**a little nervous as this is my first Sparkling**" he let go of his Bondmate and sat on the Birth "**I've heard what it's like to give birth, it's pretty painful**"

Ratchet sat beside his Mate "**It is painful**" he admitted "**some can handle the pain better than others**" he looked at 'Hide "**I think you'll do great, in the past you've come to me with probably the most painful injuries**" he smiled "**and you still managed to keep casual**"

The black mech chuckled "**Yeah**" he replied "**but this is different to any battle injury and you know it**"

The Medic nodded "**I know**" he replied putting his hand on his Bondmate's leg "**but it'll be over before you know it**"

Ironhide smiled "**I know**" he said then stood up "**want to go to the Medbay? At least then I'll be in there if my water-**" before he could finish his sentence a gushing noise was heard and the sound of water splashing to the floor.

Both Bondmates looked down and saw that 'Hide's water had broke "**Ah**" Ironhide said "**coincidence that it breaks just as I men-GAH!**" he doubled over a gently clutched his abdomen.

Ratchet stood up and put a hand on his Bondmate's back "**C'mon**" he said "**let's get you do the Medbay**"

'Hide shook his helm and grunted "**No**" he managed to say "**too late**" he took a deep breath "**do it here**" he rested a hand on the window ledge.

The Medic nodded then commed Bumblebee Snowbird and Windstorm telling them that his Bondmate is ready to give Birth to their Sparkling, when he finished he knelt down beside his Mate "**Alright 'Hide**" he said "**you ready to push**"

Ironhide could only nod, he bent down and rested both his hands on the window ledge for support and planted his feet apart.

Then the door to their quarters slid open and Ratchet looked up, he saw Windstorm Bumblebee Snowbird and Rebecca who was on Bee's shoulder "**We want to help**" the purple femme said.

The Medic smiled "**Alright come over here**" he replied.

Snowbird went over and put a hand on her father's back "**You gonna do great 'Hide**" she said with a smile.

'Hide looked at his daughter and managed a smile then grunted again from another contraction.

Windstorm and Bumblebee stood nearby, Rebecca looked fascinated "I can't believe I'm gonna see 'Hide give birth" she said.

'Wind smiled "**I know**" he replied.

"**Alright 'Hide**" Ratchet said "**take a deep breath and push**"

Ironhide took a deep breath and pushed, after ten seconds he stopped to catch his breath.

The Medic looked at his Bondmate's abdomen, it was open halfway "**Your almost there 'Hide**" he encouraged "**another big push should do it**" he put his hands under him ready to catch the Sparkling.

'Hide nodded he took a few deep breaths, when he was ready he did one big push.

Snowbird looked under and saw the Sparkling slowly coming out "**Get ready Ratch**" she said.

Ratchet nodded not taking his optics off the Sparkling coming out of his Bondmate's abdomen.

Soon the Sparkling came out and was caught by the florescent lime green mech, Kratos was born.

Ironhide straightened up panting, his abdomen closed up.

Ratchet smiled at the Sparkling in his arms, he looked exactly like his Bondmate just without scars and weapons "**He looks just like you 'Hide**" he said.

Kratos whimpered, he didn't know who was holding him and he could feel his Carrier near. But when he felt his Sire's Spark pulse he sent one back creating a Bond between them, he stopped whimpering and looked up at his Sire and clicked in content.

The Medic smiled "**Hello Kratos**" he greeted quietly.

'Hide walked over to them and smiled when he saw their Sparkling "**He's a mini me**" he said.

Kratos perked at his Carrier's voice, he looked over and chirped and clicked excitingly as he stretched his arms towards the black mech.

Ironhide smiled as he gently picked up their Sparkling and held him securely in his arms "**Hello Kratos**" he greeted softly.

The little black Sparkling twittered in delight and wrapped his little arms round his Carrier's neck.

'Hide chuckled softly "**Yes it's nice to see you too kid**" he replied.

Kratos let go of the black mech's neck and smiled.

The old warrior smiled "**You're gonna be just like me when you grow up**" he said "**strong and powerful**"

The little black mech looked at his Carrier in admiration, then he saw his Sire stand beside his Bondmate and smiled at him.

Ratchet smiled and held out a finger for his son.

Kratos' little hand slowly held the digit.

Bumblebee decided it best to leave them to it "**We'll leave you to it**" he said "**congrats to you both**"

Ironhide smiled "**Thanks Bee**" he replied then looked at his Charge "**you ok kid?**"

Rebecca smiled "I'm fine" she replied "congrats to ya"

"**Thanks kid**" 'Hide replied with a smile.

Bee smiled then walked out their quarters.

Snowbird and Windstorm congratulated them then walked out their quarters to give them privacy.

The black mech sat down on the Birth and put his legs on the Birth, he leant against the headboard.

Kratos' little hand touched his Carrier's jaw.

Ratchet smiled and sat beside his Bondmate "**He's perfect 'Hide**" he said gently stroking the Sparkling's helm with his finger.

Kratos purred in content.

Ironhide smiled then held the little black Sparkling securely in his right arm then looked at his Bondmate, he put an arm round him and kissed the side of his helm "**He is perfect**" he replied softly.

The Medic leant against his Bondmate "**I never thought I would get the chance to have another Sparkling**" he said quietly then looked at his Mate and smiled "**I'm so glad I was wrong**"

'Hide smiled "**Me too**" he replied then looked at their Sparkling who had fallen into Recharge.

The two Bondmates smiled, things were looking bright for the future.

**The End**

At last I've finished it! =D

Be sure to review =D


End file.
